Dragon Knights
__FORCETOC__ The Dragon Knights is a species made up by Rachel D. exclusively for her virtual spin off series Blessed of the CW hit series Charmed. Lords & Ladies of Terror Even though Dragon Knights can be considered evil in their own world, they are neutral to the rest of the magic community. Other than the Dragon Masters, Dragon Knights try to keep up with the current news of the magical community. However, they do not give it too much importance unless it's something they consider of high interest like Wyatt Halliwell who conjured a dragon when he was still a toddler. Angela shows particular interest in Wyatt in 01x03 Dragon Tales as follows: It is said that Dragon Knights are ancient warlords who awake every thousand years to free their dragons and spread hate and war all over the world. However, that's not exactly true. Dragon Knights might be asleep for a thousand years, but some of them are keeping guard and looking for their dragons. They basically take turns sleeping for that long while the rest is leading a completely normal life. Dragon Knights can't be chosen, only born as one. Once they come into their full power they have to fight and prove themselves worthy of the title of a clan Leader. History Dragon Knights are an ancient race of powerful beings from an alternate plane of existence. In their home Alysia magic is well known about, and the dominant life forms are magic. The first ever Dragon Knights were humans, who lived in constant fear of the Dragons that dominated their world. When two Dragon Knights made a pilgrimage to a mysterious energy source, later known to be the focal point of the Source of All Magic in their home world, they would have become imbued with the All's great power. However, two dragons had seen this, and attempted to attack both of them. But, the Dragons flew into the All with them, and were eternally infused with the humans, who thus became the first Dragon Knights. For countless years, the Dragon Knights grew in numbers, and soon, they learned to control other dragons, and become one with them, as if the beasts were an extension to their very souls. When the Dragon Knights began to form societies around the world, they began to enslave the mortals of their world, and force them into doing their bindings. When this began to happen, the first Dragon Masters were called into existence by the Angels of Destiny, and given power to combat their now-eternal foes. Years later, the Dragon Knights found a way into our world, and began to cross over when their war began to ravage their own home world, thus giving birth to the Dragons we now know in this world. When Dragon Knights began to form an Empire of their own, their final Emperor, Samael lead a siege on the Dragon Masters, and this world, but was ultimately defeated by a band of Dragon Masters who sealed the Emperor away in a supposed Eternal Slumber. The defeat also rendered Dragon Knights into their own slumbers. However, unlike the Emperor, they would awaken every thousand years to find their dragons, who had been scattered throughout the world after Samael's defeat. Every so often, Dragon Knights awaken, but are often thrown back into their slumber by their enemies, but after a thousand years, they awaken once more to begin the process all over. Powers They have an excellent defense against potions and spells, and a powerful witch might be able to stop a Dragon Knight with a spell, but all that's gonna do is put the Dragon Knight back to its thousand years' sleep. The only real opponents that could critically harm a Dragon Knight would be the Dragon Masters, since they are equal in powers. Not all Dragon Knights have the same powers, depending on their personality and family, each Dragon Knight develops its own powers over the years. * Shimmering - Dragon Knights use this power as a way of transportation. * Fireballs - To match their dragon's fire breathe, Dragon Knights are able to conjure fireballs to harm their opponents. * Energy Balls - This power allows the Dragon Knights to form balls in form of energy in their hands and cause big damage to their opponents. * Projection - Dragon Knights are masters of manipulation of reality in order to keep their existence hidden and consequently their mission. They can also project their will and thoughts onto others and boost their other powers using projection. * Reconstitution - This allows the Dragon Masters to reform after a lethal magical attack. * Auto-Suggestion - Dragon Knights are manipulative, this power increases their ability to control someone by means of speech only. * Holograming - Ability to create a hologram of an object or a living being. * Adjusting - Freezing a Dragon Knight is nearly impossible since adjusting allows them to control the molecular motion within their body. Freezing may slow them down momentarily before their bodies adjust enough allowing them to break free. However, if a very strong magical being exposes a Dragon Knight to freezing several times in a row, then they might be vulnerable, freezing completely for a shot amount of time. * Immunity - Even if this is a handy power, Dragon Knights are only immune against witches and demons. They are vulnerable to Dragon Masters. Category:BLESSED Category:Dragon Knights Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Season 01